Time Control
by LovePanda2T
Summary: Selalu memimpikan hal yang sama selama berhari-hari, Tao tahu ada yang salah dengan dirinya. Meski mimpi itu tak pernah jelas dan kabur, ia yakin ada suatu hal yang akan terjadi padanya. Kehidupan damainya selama belasan tahun pun kini terancam ketika hal-hal dalam mimpinya perlahan-lahan terungkap. EXO, Kristao/Taoris, all pairs.
1. Chapter 1

TIME CONTROL

Author : [Mika]

Pairing : Kristao / Taoris

Cast : EXO

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Angst

Rated : M

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh milik diri mereka sendiri. Saya tak memiliki hak apa-apa selain cerita ini.

Warning : Yaoi, Boys Love, typo, dll

Summary:

Selalu memimpikan hal yang sama selama berhari-hari, Tao tahu ada yang salah dengan dirinya. Meski mimpi itu tak pernah jelas dan kabur, ia yakin ada suatu hal yang akan terjadi padanya. Kehidupan damainya selama belasan tahun pun kini terancam ketika hal-hal dalam mimpinya perlahan-lahan terungkap.

***TMCY***

Chapter 1

Tao malu mengakuinya, tapi selama hidupnya ia tak pernah punya sahabat. Duduk paling pojok di bangku paling belakang cukup mengasingkannya. Apalagi dengan wajahnya yang sangar dan terlihat tak ramah membuatnya sering dijauhi. Tak punya teman bicarapun membuatnya selalu diam dan semakin membuatnya terlihat tak bersahabat.

Ayolah, Tao tak seburuk itu kok. Tao memang tak ingat masa kecilnya, tapi dia yakin dia anak yang baik dulu. Dan sekarangpun begitu.

Saat usianya baru 12 tahun, Tao dan kedua orangtuanya mengalami kecelakaan mobil. Ayahnya tewas dan menyisakan Tao yang kehilangan ingatannya. Besyukur sang Ibu yang saat itu keadaanya kritis kini sehat kembali.

Hidup hanya berdua dengan Ibu tercinta dalam keadaan hilang ingatan, Tao belajar secara private dirumah. Hingga akhirnya saat usianya sudah 17 tahun, mendadak mereka berdua harus pindah dari Cina ke Korea Selatan. Saat itulah, Tao mulai merajuk pada Ibunya untuk membiarkannya belajar di Sekolah. Ia iri dengan cerita tentang suasana tempat pembelajaran itu dari teman-temannya yang ia kenal secara online.

Tapi, Sekolah ternyata tak sebagus yang ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Masalah pertama adalah kendala bahasa. Jujur saja, satu bulan tidaklah cukup untuk membuatnya mahir bahasa Korea. Dan setelah bersekolah selama tiga bulan, beruntung Tao sudah bisa mengerti apa yang orang lain ucapkan, meski ia masih tetap sulit berbicara dalam bahasa Korea. Disanalah muncul masalah kedua. Julukan 'Murid pindahan dari Cina yang berwajah sangar dan pendiam' cukup untuk membuatnya dijauhi murid-murid lain.

Tao kecewa. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi. Lagipula, ia masih cukup punya waktu hingga lulus nanti untuk merubah pandangan orang-orang tentangnya. Yang penting ia harus lebih rajin belajar menguasai bahasa barunya dan berlatih untuk lebih banyak melempar senyuman.

***TMCY***

_Tubuhnya panas sekali. Badannya pun terasa nyeri. Lalu ketika ia mencoba membuka mata, hal yang ia lihat pertama kali adalah lautan api. Dan orang itu pun ada disana._

"_Gege…"_

***TMCY***

Keadaannya sekarang sungguh menyedihkan. Tao baru saja terbangun dari mimpi buruknya dengan tubuh yang penuh keringat dan air mata yang mengalir dari kedua mutiara hitamnya. Ia tak begitu ingat mimpinya, tapi ia yakin ini masih mimpi yang sama seperti mimpi-mimpi sebelumnya.

Tak mau lagi memikirkan tentang hal itu, Tao beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan kemudian duduk dimeja belajarnya lalu menyalakan komputernya. Sekarang masih jam 5, jadi Tao masih punya waktu sampai saatnya ia bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke sekolah.

"Dia sudah online," Tao mengguman sendiri dengan senyuman yang kini bertengger diwajahnya.

_ : Bangun pagi seperti biasa, Hyung?_

Tak berapa lama Tao mendapat balasannya.

_Joonma : Oh, pagi Tao! Tentu saja, bangun pagi itu bagus!_

_Joonma : Ngomong-ngomong, tumben kamu sudah online jam segini. Ada apa?_

Tao menghela nafas, kemudian kembali mengetik.

_ : Aku mimpi buruk lagi, Hyung ~ XC_

_Joonma : Jangan terlalu dipikirkan Tao. Mimpi hanyalah mimpi, jadi kau tak perlu khawatir._

Tao kembali menghela nafas. Itu memang hanya mimpi, tapi hal itu sudah cukup mengusik ketenangannya.

_ : Hyung,,, aku ingin bertemu langsung dengan Hyung._

_ : Hanya Hyung teman online-ku yang tinggal di Korea ~_

Ada jeda yang cukup lama hingga balasan datang hingga membuat Tao cukup khawatir.

_Joonma : Ayo bertemu! :D_

_Joonma : Tapi, tidak dalam waktu dekat, ya. Aku sedang sibuk._

_Joonma : Sudah dulu, Tao. Aku mau mandi ~ :DDD_

_Joonma offline now…_

Tersenyum, Tao mematikan komputernya kemudian berjalan ke keluar kamar. Sebaiknya sekarang ia mandi juga mengingat tubuhnya yang kini masih penuh oleh peluh.

***TMCY***

Tao ingin sekali bisa pulang sekolah ramai-ramai seperti murid-murid yang lain dan tidak berjalan sindirian seperti sekarang ini. Rasanya sungguh sepi dan membosankan. Menghela nafas, Tao pun berjalan dengan malas sembari menatapi matahari sore yang sudah mulai terbenam.

Namun, pandangan matanya beralih pada seorang anak kecil yang tiba-tiba menyebrang jalan disaat sebuat truk melaju semakin dekat. Tao langsung panik. Dengan cepat ia berlari menghampiri anak kecil itu dan merangkulnya. Sialan! Truknya sudah semakin dekat dan ia tidak sempat menjauh. Tuhan, Tao belum siap mati!

Takut, Tao takut sekali saat truk itu sudah ada dihadapannya.

"Berhenti!"

Ia pun memejamkan mata. Mencoba siap menerima benturan dan rasa sakit yang akan membunuhnya. Tapi, kenapa tiba-tiba sunyi? Apa ia langsung mati?

Perlahan, Tao membuka matanya. Hal yang pertama ia lihat adalah bagian depan truk yang berjarak hanya 5cm darinya. Hah? Dia selamat? Tao pun menatap anak kecil dpelukkannya dan malah terkejut karena anak kecil itu tak bernafas! Saat mengangkat kepala dan melihat sekeliling untuk mencari pertolongan, Tao malah semakin terkejut.

Orang-orang, tidak, bahkan semua hal yang ada di sekitarnya diam tak bergerak!

Demi Tuhan! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?!

To be continued

Kenalin, nama aku Mika, penghuni baru.

Berhubung ini fanfic EXO pertama yang aku bikin, jadi masih banyak kekurangannya.

Tapi, aku harap ceritanya cukup menghibur kalian semua.

Kalau udah baca, jangan lupa Review nya, yaa ~ :D


	2. Chapter 2

TIME CONTROL

Author : Love Panda [Mika]

Pairing : Kristao / Taoris / Wu Yi Fan x Huang Zi Tao / Kevin Wu x Edison Huang

Cast : EXO

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Angst

Rated : M

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh milik diri mereka sendiri. Saya tak memiliki hak apa-apa selain cerita ini.

Warning : Yaoi, Boys Love, typo, dll

Summary:

Selalu memimpikan hal yang sama selama berhari-hari, Tao tahu ada yang salah dengan dirinya. Meski mimpi itu tak pernah jelas dan kabur, ia yakin ada suatu hal yang akan terjadi padanya. Kehidupan damainya selama belasan tahun pun kini terancam ketika hal-hal dalam mimpinya perlahan-lahan terungkap.

***TMCY***

Chapter 2

Merebahkan diri diatas tempat tidurnya, pikiran Tao melayang membayangkan kejadian tadi sore. Peristiwa aneh dan mencengangkan yang sulit diterima akal sehat. Tapi, Tao yakin ia mengalaminya. Tao tak tahu dia atau orang lain yang melakukannya. Namun yang jelas, tadi untuk sesaat waktu tiba-tiba berhenti!

Ini gila! Kenapa semenjak ia tinggal di Korea hal-hal aneh mulai bermunculan? Mimpi-mimpinya yang selalu sama dan kejadian sore tadi. Semua itu seakan-akan sengaja membuat hidupnya tak tenang lagi. Oh, ayolah. Ia sudah cukup pusing dengan masalahnya di sekolah, tak usah ditambah-tambahi lagi.

Beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, Tao berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya dan mulai membukanya. Lagipula, suhu udara musim semi di malam hari tidaklah terlalu dingin, malah cukup sejuk untuk membantu menyegarkan pikirannya yang kalut.

Tak terlalu lama semenjak ia mulai menikmati suasana malamnya yang sepi, tak sengaja Tao melihat seekor kupu-kupu terbang melintasi jendela kamarnya dan mendarat dengan cantik di telapak tangannya. Indah sekali. Namun, tiba-tiba Tao merasakan panas di punggung telapak tanggannya.

"Ugh," bertepatan dengan kupu-kupu cantik itu yang kini kembali terbang, Tao membalikkan telapak tanganya dan kagetlah ia. Sesuatu yang seperti tato berbentuk jam pasir terlihat di punggung telapak tangannya dan sesekali tato itu mengeluarkan cahaya biru. Apa ini?!

Masih belum selesai dengan kekagetannya tadi, mendadak Tao bisa merasakan angin berhembus menerpa wajahnya dan membuat kedua matanya terpejam. Saat itulah ia melihat padang pasir dan seseorang yang duduk dikursi membelakanginya. Dan disekitar orang itu angin berhembus tak beraturan menerbangkan butiran-butiran pasir dengan indahnya. Siapa dia?

Saat orang itu hendak menoleh ke arahnya, tiba-tiba tubuh Tao tersentak dan berakhir dengan jatuh terduduk dilantai. Ia tersadar.

Setelah teringat akan apa yang baru saja terjadi, Tao segera menghambur kembali ke tempat tidurnya dan menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

'Tak ada yang terjadi', Tao mencoba mensugesti dirinya sendiri.

'Tidurlah, tidurlah Tao. Tidurlah!'

***TMCY***

"Aku berangkat!"

"Hati-hati dijalan!" Sang Ibu membalas dari dalam dapur, masih sibuk dengan piring-piring kotor bekas sarapan.

Tao pun segera pergi menuju Sekolah. Saat keluar dari pintu _Apartment_-nya, mata Tao tiba-tiba menatap seorang Pemuda tampan dengan rambut warna pelangi yang tengah berdiri didekat pintu lift. Siapa?

Tak mencoba untuk terlalu memikirkannya, Tao pun berjalan melewatinya. Namun, Pemuda tampan itu tiba-tiba memanggilnya. "Hei!"

Tao pun menoleh menatap Si Rambut Pelangi, "Ya?"

Pemuda itu tiba-tiba tersenyum dan berjalan semakin dekat menghampiri Tao.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu," ucap Pemuda itu membuat Tao bingung. Rasanya dia tak pernah kenal dengannya.

"Maaf. Sepertinya kamu salah orang," Tao berniat pergi ketika Pemuda Rambut Pelangi itu bicara lagi.

"Kamu Si Pengendali Waktu, kan? Kemarin malam kita sudah saling terhubung," dan dengan kata-kata itu, Tao kembali dibuat terkejut.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tak mengerti" Ketahuilah, kata-kata Tao yang ini tak sepenuhnya bohong. Kenyataannya memang dia tak tahu.

"Kamu kemarin sore sempat menghentikan waktu, kan? Aku bisa merasakannya karena kekuatan kita terhubung. Aku Si Pengendali Angin," dan penjelasan barusan malah membuat Tao kembali terkejut.

Berpikir, berpikir, Tao mencoba mencerna semua kata-kata Pemuda itu. Mustahil!

"Kenapa kamu bisa tahu tentang kejadian kemarin sore? Pengendali Waktu? Pengendali Angin? Aku sungguh tak mengerti!"

Pemuda itu terdiam mendengar ucapan Tao barusan, namun tak lama kemudian ia malah tertawa. "Ah! Aku mengerti sekarang! Kamu baru sadar akan kekuatanmu, kan?" Dan ia pun kembali tertawa hingga membuat Tao jadi kesal.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku baru sadar?!" Tao kemudian merasa aneh sendiri dengan kata-katanya. Dengan berucap seperti itu, rasanya ia mengakui kalau dia memang memiliki kekuatan ajaib itu.

"Oke, oke, tenang dulu." Si Pemuda Rambut Pelangi mulai mencoba menahan tawanya sendiri. "Aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya padamu, tapi rasanya aku bukan orang yang tepat untuk itu. Oleh karena itu, sepulang sekolah nanti, datanglah ke gedung sekolah lama. Kami semua semua akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu.".

Pemuda itu pun beranjak pergi, namun baru beberapa langkah ia berhenti dan kembali menghadap ke arah Tao.

"Ah, ya. Namaku Oh Sehun. Kamu?"

Tao berpikir untuk menjawab atau tidak, namun akhirnya ia memilih pilihan yang pertama.

"Namaku Tao,,, Chou Zi Tao."

***TMCY***

Tao benar-benar kesal. Gara-gara Sehun, dia jadi terlambat dan harus berakhir dengan membersihkan gudang sekolah. Si Rambut Pelangi sialan!

"Hah,,, akhirnya selesai juga," Tao pun menutup pintu gerbang dan berjalan pergi untuk kembali ke kelas.

Mendengar suara gaduh dari lantai atas gedung disebelahnya, Tao mendongak. Mata panda Tao pun mendadak terbelalak saat melihat sebuah kursi meluncur jatuh tepat kearahnya!

"Waa!"

Tanpa sadar Tao memejamkan mata dan melindungi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. Tapi, meskipun begitu rasa sakit itu tak datang juga. Membuka matanya, keadaan sekelilingnya sudah menjadi sunyi. Tak ada gerakan. Astaga! Hal itu kini terjadi lagi! Waktu tiba-tiba berhenti!

Bersamaan dengan Tao yang berlari menjauh, kursi yang tiba-tiba jatuh dari lantai atas pun kembali meluncur dan mendarat dengan keras di tanah disusul suara tawa yang tertahan dari balik pohon besar dekat gudang.

***TMCY***

Dan disinilah Tao sekarang, gedung sekolah lama. Dikelilingi para laki-laki tampan nan menawan.

Tadi baru saja Tao mendapat penjelasan tentang kekuatannya –kekuatan mereka. Mulai dari kekuatan mereka yang berasal dari planet lain dan juga legenda dibaliknya. Semua cerita itu sulit diterima akal sehat memang. Tapi, saat teman-teman barunya menunjukkan kekuatan mereka masing-masing, mau tak mau Tao harus mengakui kalau ini memang kenyataan. Dan dia juga kini bagian dari mereka.

Diantara semua rasa kaget dan terkejutnya, terdapat rasa senang yang seakan mengelitik perutnya hingga membuatnya terus tersunyum. Tao punya teman sekarang! Oh sungguh, ini benar-benar membuatnya bahagia.

Tapi, ada satu hal yang masih mengusik pikirannya. Menurut teman-teman barunya, masih ada satu orang lagi pemilik kekuatan yang belum hadir. Dan hal itu cukup membuatnya penasaran.

"Ah, Kris! Akhirnya kau datang juga," Luhan yang kebetulan duduk menghadap pintu tiba-tiba berteriak dan membuat Tao sedikit tersentak. Ia penasaran, ia ingin melihat orang yang baru bergabung itu. Namun, sampai orang itu duduk disampingnya, Tao masih tak berani melihat.

"Dia kah anggota baru kita?" Ujar Kris. Dan bisa Tao lihat Sehun mengangguk meng'iya'kan.

"Kris," Tao melihat Kris mengulurkan tangannya dan disambut malu-malu olehnya.

"Namaku Chou Zi Tao," dan saat itulah Tao menatap laki-laki itu. Tiba-tiba saja wajahnya memerah dan hatinya berdetak kencang.

Tao terpesona dengan Kris yang menurutnya tampan sekali itu. Dan sekarang dalam hatinya, Tao sudah berteriak-teriak heboh seperti perempuan. Aish, benar-benar memalukan. Lalu, Tao juga tak rela saat Kris melepas genggaman tangannya.

Dan obrolan mereka selanjutnya tak bisa Tao tangkap dengan baik. Pikirannya terlalau terfokus pada Kris dan membuatnya jadi orang pendiam lagi. Rasanya Tao ingin pingsan saja! Dan kemudian Kris akan menggendongnya,,, 'Eh? Eh? Tidak! Aku tak bermaksud berpikiran begitu!'

Tiba-tiba sebuah pesan masuk ke _Handphone _Tao. Ibunya menyuruh Tao pulang. Dan Tao kaget saat jam ternyata sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Ia sungguh tak sadar waktu sudah berlalu selama itu.

"Emm,,," gumaman Tao pun menarik perhatian semuanya. "Ibuku sudah menyuruhku pulang," lanjut Tao dengan malu-malu.

"Ah, aku juga harus membeli bahan makanan untuk seminggu ke depan," Lay, yang duduk tak jauh darinya pun kini ikut berdiri.

"Hati-hati dijalan Lay. Tao. Sampai ketemu lagi besok," kata-kata Suho barusanpun diikuti ucapan selamat tinggal dan lambaian tangan dari teman-teman yang lain.

Tao balas melambai dan detik berikutnya, Lay sudah menariknya pergi.

***TMCY***

"Kamu tahu," ucap Lay saat ia dan Tao sudah berada diluar sekolah. "Insiden kursi jatuh itu sebenarnya rencana kami."

Tao pun langsung menoleh kearah Lay yang kini berjalan disampingnya. "Maksud Lay gege apa?"

Lay menatap Tao sebentar kemudian tersenyum. "Kamu itu terlalu polos, Tao." Lay mengelus rambut Tao pelan. "Kursi itu sengaja kami jatuhkan agar kami bisa melihat kekuatannmau secara langsung. Terimakasih untuk Luhan gege dengan kekuatan Telepatinya."

"Oh? Jadi kursi itu sengaja dijatuhkan? Kalian jahat! Salah-salahkan Tao bakal kena!" Tao memajukkan bibirnya lucu kemudian memukul Lay pelan yang disambut tawa laki-laki yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"Ah, ya. Tao, menurutmu,,, Suhu hyung itu seperti apa?" Tao yakin sekali kalau ia melihat pipi Lay tiba-tiba memerah dan membuatnya tertawa.

"Lay gege suka Suho hyung, ya?" ucapan Tao barusan pun dibalas jitakan keras dari Lay. "Suho hyung itu baik dan sepertinya pengertian sekali." Lay siap menjitaknya lagi. "Tenang dulu Lay gege, Suho hyung bukan tipe'ku, kok." Tao cepat-cepat menambahkan agar kepalanya tak lagi jadi korban.

"Kamu juga suka kan, pada cowok naga itu?"

"Cowok naga?" Tao mengkrenyitkan keningnya, bingung.

"Maksudku Kris," tiba-tiba saja wajah Tao memerah setelah mendengar nama itu disebut oleh Lay.

"Melihat wajahmu yang seperti itu, aku yakin jawabannya 'Ya'. Iya kan, Tao?" Lay mulai menggoda Tao.

"Eng, enggak! Aku gak suka sama Kris gege, kok!" Tao mencoba berkelit tapi sayangnya, wajahnya masih terlihat memerah.

"Jangan bohong, Tao,,," Lay makin menggoda Tao dan membuat cowok Panda itu menutupi wajah dengan kedua telapak tangannya, malu.

"Ja,, jangan kasih tahu yang lain, yaa," pinta Tao.

Tersenyum, Lay mencubit pipi Tao, gemas. " Asal kamu juga tak bilang ke yang lain kalau aku suka Suho hyung."

"Sip, Lay gege!"

***TMCY***

_Semuanya terbakar. Meskipun begitu, orang itu tetap berdiri tegak ditengah-tengah jilatan api yang membara. Siapa? Siapa orang itu?_

"_Gege,,,"_

Tao tiba-tiba terbangun dari tidurnya. Mimpinya masih sama dan terlihat samar-samar. Air mata pun masih terus jatuh setiap ia memimpikan hal itu.

Ini membuatnya gila! Meski begitu, Tao juga penasaran. Ingin tahu apa arti dibalik semua mimpi-mimpinya ini. Apa ini gambaran masa depannya ataupun sisa-sisa memorinya dimasa lalu. Tao sangat yakin kalau mimpi itu tak hanya sekedar bunga tidur saja.

Mencoba menetralkan pikirannya lagi, Tao membuka jendela kamarnya dan duduk dibingkainya sembari menatap langit malam itu. Hari ini cerah, Tao bisa melihat banyak bintang bertaburan dan bulan pun bersinar dengan indahnya. Dan tiba-tiba saja wajah Kris terbesit dalam benaknya. Demi Tuhan, sepertinya dia benar-benar tengah jatuh cinta!

"Tao pengen ketemu Kris gege lagi,,,"

To be continued

Lanjutannya masih pendek sih. Tapi, masih lebih panjang dibanding Chapter 1, kan? XD

Dan kenapa disini tiba-tiba nama Tao berubah jadi Chou Zi Tao? Ini sengaja sih dan alasannya masih .si.a XD

Yang udah baca, jangan lupa kasih Review, yaa. :D


	3. Chapter 3

TIME CONTROL

Author : Love Panda [Mika]

Pairing : Kristao / Taoris / Wu Yi Fan x Huang Zi Tao / Kevin Wu x Edison Huang

Cast : EXO

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Angst

Rated : M

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh milik diri mereka sendiri. Saya tak memiliki hak apa-apa selain cerita ini.

Warning : Yaoi, Boys Love, typo, dll

Summary :

Selalu memimpikan hal yang sama selama berhari-hari, Tao tahu ada yang salah dengan dirinya. Meski mimpi itu tak pernah jelas dan kabur, ia yakin ada suatu hal yang akan terjadi padanya. Kehidupan damainya selama belasan tahun pun kini terancam ketika hal-hal dalam mimpinya perlahan-lahan terungkap.

Note :

Makasih buat yang udah kasih review buat Chapter 1 sama 2. Makasih juga buat yang nge-favourite cerita ini. Maaf ya, Chapter 3 ini lama update-nya. Selamat membaca :D

***TMCY***

Chapter 3

Tao memilih duduk diantara Sehun dan Chen lalu kemudian menyimpan makan siangnya di meja. Sementara dihadapanya duduk Kai, D.O, Baekhyun dan juga Chanyeol.

"Jadi, sepulang sekolah kita kumpul di gedung sekolah lama, oke? Jangan ada yang lupa!" Kata-kata Baekhyun barusan menjadi hal pertama yang Tao dengar setelah ikut bergabung di meja itu.

"Tentu saja, Baekki. Aku tak kan lupa. Lagipula, aku akan terus mengikuti kemanapun Baekki pergi,,," goda Chanyeol yang pada akhirnya malah dihadiahi cubitan keras dari Baekhyun. "Dasar stalker!"

"Haruskah kita latihan nanti? Aku ingin kencan dengan Kyungie hyung!" Sekarang Kai malah protes dan membuat Baekhyun makin sebal. Sementara D.O malah memperlihatkan wajah memerahnya.

"Haruslah! Aku ingin ketemu Lulu hyung!" Sehun ikut buka suara.

"Ketemu Xiumin hyung juga!" Kali ini suara Chen yang terdengar.

"Heh! Kita kesana buat latihan! Bukan buat pacaran!" Baekhyun menunjuk para dongsaeng-nya dengan sendok sementara tangannya yang lain mencoba mendorong Chanyeol yang terus-terusan memelukknya. "Lepaskan aku mesum!"

Setelah sedari tadi hanya melihat interaksi teman-teman barunya, Tao akhirnya buka mulut. Tepat saat Baekhyun tengah memukuli Chanyeol dengan sendok.

"Kita nanti latihan apa?"

"Ah, kamu belum tahu, ya?" Ujar D.O setelah menyuapkan makan siang pada Kai. "Kita melakukan latihan untuk kekuatan super kita tentu saja," D.O kembali menyuapi Kai. "Kekuatan sehebat ini tak mungkin ada resikonya, berbahaya. Jadi, kita harus latihan agar bisa mengendalikannya."

"Ohh," Tao menganguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Tapi, kenapa kita harus latihan di gedung sekolah lama? Apa karena disana tidak ada orang?"

"Panda, kalau soal itu nanti juga kamu tahu," jawab Chen.

"Yeah, ini kejutan!" Teriak Sehun semangat.

"Ngomong-ngomong, nanti Joonma hyung bawa makanan apa, ya?" Tanya Kai yang kini gantian menyuapi D.O.

'Joonma?'batin Tao. Rasanya Tao pernah menengar nama itu. 'Eh?' Joonma itu salah satu nama teman _online_-nya!

"Joonma itu siapa?" Tao memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Joonma itu nama panggilan Suho hyung," jawab Baekhyun yang baru saja menginjak kaki Chanyeol yang masih saja berusaha memeluknya.

Dan kini mata Tao melebar. Astaga! Jangan bilang Joonma yang merupakan teman _online_-nya itu ternyata Suho hyung!

***TMCY***

Pikiran Tao tak fokus lagi semenjak istirahat tadi siang. Dia juga tak peduli dengan penjelasan gurunya di jam pelajaran ini. Otaknya kini penuh dengan segala kecemasan dan kegelisahan. Segala kemungkinan terburuk memenuhi kepalanya. Bagaimana kalau Suho itu benar-benar Joonma yang ia kenal? Bagaimana reaksi Suho saat tahu Tao itu temannya di dunia maya? Dan mau dibawa kemana hatinya?

Pertanyaan yang terakhir terdengar aneh memang. Tapi jujur saja, sebenarnya Tao sudah menaruh hati pada Joonma sejak dulu. Ini akan terasa menyenangkan kalau saja keadaannya tidak seperti sekarang ini. Tao kini sudah terlanjur jatuh cinta pada Kris. Selain itu, Lay juga jelas-jelas suka dengan Suho. Tak mungkin Tao jatuh cinta kepada dua orang sekaligus dan parahnya lagi salah seorang dari mereka adalah incaran sahabatnya sendiri. Ayolah, ini situasi yang buruk!

Aargh! Hal ini sungguh membuat Tao pusing!

***TMCY***

Tepat seperti perintah Baekhyun tadi siang, pulang sekolah ini Tao dan kawan-kawan kini berada di gedung sekolah lama dan sedang berjalan menuju tempat yang masih tidak Tao ketahui kemana. Sehun terlihat berjalan paling depan, disusul pasangan Baekyeol, Kaisoo dan diikuti Tao juga Chen di barisan paling belakang.

"Lulu hyung!" Sehun tiba-tiba berteriak dan masuk kesalah satu kelas sembari berlari.

Mereka semua mengikuti Si Rambut Pelangi dan bisa mereka lihat bocah itu kini memeluk pemuda manis yang Tao ingat bernama Luhan.

"Ayo!" Ajak pemuda manis kesayangan Sehun itu.

Luhan pun mengulurkan tangannya kearah papan tulis. Dan tiba-tiba saja papan tulis itu melayang.

Luhan dan Sehun pun berjalan menuju ruang yang terbentuk antara dinding dan papan tulis yang masih melayang dan bisa Tao lihat ada sebuah lubang persegi disana. Lubang yang kemudian semakin membesar kebawah dan membuatnya terlihat seperti lubang pintu. Satu persatu masuk kelubang itu dan kini giliran Tao.

Kini dihadapannya terpampang pemandangan yang sama sekali berbeda. Ruangan dibalik lubang itu bukan ruangan kelas ataupun ruangan yang akan kalian temui di sekolah. Tao saat ini tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri di sebuah aula beratap tinggi dengan tiang-tiang besar yang menyangganya. Astaga! Dimana ini?

"Akhirnya kalian datang juga!" Keterkejutan Tao terhenti ketika melihat Xiumin berlari kearah meraka. Diikuti Kris, Suho dan Lay yang memilih berjalan saja.

Ah. Tiba-tiba saja jantung Tao berdetak dengan kencang, ia mendadak gugup. Ia benar-benar…

"Ha!" Hampir semua orang disana terkejut karena mendadak muncul seseorang diantara mereka.

"Berhenti bercanda, Hyung!" Titah Kris yang bukannya terkejut malah menunjukkan ekpresi malas.

"Oh, Kris. Kau tidak bisa diajak bercanda!" Orang yang tiba-tiba muncul itu cemberut.

"Ya ampun, Hyung. Berhenti muncul dengan cara seperti ini. Bikin jantungan tahu!" Chen ikut protes.

"Tak apa-apa, dong. Kalian saja yang tidak waspada!" Orang itu menunjuk-nunjuk wajah para dongsaeng-nya. Dan wajahnya yang semula cemberut berubah menjadi cerah saat pandangannya kini terarah menuju Tao. "Waa! Anggota baru kita!" Ia pun langsung menerjang kearah Pemuda Panda itu.

"Anggota kami, Hyung. Bukan anggotamu," Baekhyun mengkoreksi.

"Ah, maaf. Kamu siapa?" Tanya Tao malu-malu. Reflek orang misterius itu melepaskan pelukannnya.

"Ha? Kalian belum memperkenalkan aku padanya?"

"Yaa, memangnya buat apa kami memperkenalkan kamu pada panda itu," jawab Kai sembari senyum-senyum tak jelas. Tidak sopan.

"Jaga ucapanmu, Jongin! Aku lebih tua darimu!" Orang itu mengacungkan kepalan tangannya kearah Kai. "Oh, ya." Ia kembali menatap Tao. "Perkenalkan, namaku Lee Hyukjae. Panggil saja Eunhyuk. Aku salah satu pelatih kalian," Pemuda Ikan Asin yang kini berotot itu mengulurkan tangannya yang kemudian disambut oleh Tao.

"Namaku Chou Zi Tao."

Eunhyuk tersenyum mendengarnya. Tak lama, karena kemudian perhatiannya terakhir ke jam yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya.

"Oke, kita mulai saja. Seperti yang aku bilang satu minggu yang lalu, hari ini kita ujian!" Eunhyuk berteriak semangat yang kemudian disusul segala protes dan helaan nafas.

"Kuberi kalian waktu untuk latihan sekali lagi sementara aku mengajar Tao. Siap-siap saja, nanti aku panggil kalian satu-persatu."

Anak-anak pun menyebar dan mulai latihan sendiri-sendiri. Sementara itu Eunhyuk mengajak Tao duduk bersamanya dilantai. Letaknya tak jauh dari Lay yang tengah mengeluarkan bunga-bunya layu dan daun-daun kering dari tasnya.

"Nah, Tao. Sudah sejauh mana kekuatanmu?"

"Aku bisa menghentikan waktu selama 2 sampai 3 detik, hanya itu saja sih," Tao menggaruk lehernya, gugup.

" Itu sudah bagus loh. Banyak hal yang bisa kamu lakukan dalam jangka waktu 2 detik itu," tiba-tiba saja Eunhyuk menghilang.

"Seperti melakukan ini," lanjut Eunhyuk yang mendadak muncul dibelakang Tao.

"Ah, hyung. Hyung membuatku kaget. Kekuatan hyung itu mengendalikan waktu juga, kah?" Tanya Tao sembari memperhatikan Eunhyuk yang kembali duduk ditempatnya semula.

"Bukan, bukan. Kekuatanku itu, aku bisa menghilang."

"Oh, bukan teleporter seperti Kai juga?"

"Bukan. Aku hanya bisa menghilangkan diri dan membuatku tidak terlihat oleh orang lain."

"Itu kekuatan yang keren sekali, hyung!"

"Oh, benarkah? Terima kasih," tanpa sadar Eunhyuk memperlihatkan senyum gusinya yang manis.

"Sebelum kita mulai latihan, aku ingin bertanya. Apa sebelumnya kau pernah belajar bela diri?" Eunhyuk bertanya sambil meraih kedua tangan Tao.

"Ah, tidak. Aku tidak pernah belajar bela diri," jawab Tao dengan malu-malu karena tengannya masih digenggam oleh Eunhyuk.

"Cobalah menghentikan waktu sementara aku menggenggam tanganmu."

"Oh, baiklah," Tao memejamkan matanya dan berusaha untuk berkonsentrasi. Kemudian, perlahan-lahan ia membuka matanya. Tapi, ternyata waktu masih belum terhenti. "Eh, kok?!"

"Kaget? Tadi aku menggenggam tanganmu untuk menahan kekuatanmu. Kau tahu, semua kekuatan kita terhubung, Kita bisa membuat kekuatan orang lain meningkat, tapi kita juga menahan kekuatan seseorang. Dan pelajaran pertama untukmu adalah menolak kekuatan yang mencoba menahanmu. Percuma kau punya kekuatan yang hebat kalau malah tak bisa kau keluarkan."

Tao mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Eunhyuk. Ia merasa beruntung sekali tidak sendirian ketika tiba-tiba mendapat kekuatan ajaib ini. Kalau tidak, ia pasti akan merasa kesepian dan terasing. Ia juga bisa saja membahayakan orang lain dengan kekuatannya karena tidak mengerti dan tidak bisa mengendalikannya. Tao merasa bersyukur sekali.

***TMCY***

Setelah latihan yang sangat melelahkan tadi, Tao tiba-tiba saja diseret kerumah Lay. Luhan, Baekhyun, D.O dan Xiumin berencana untuk menginap di rumah Lay dan Tao pun akhirnya dipaksa ikut. Ini membuat Tao berdebar dan cemas sebenarnya, karena ini pertama kalinya ia menginap dirumah teman.

Setelah kenyang makan Jajangmyeon dan menonton pertandingan bola –karena saat itu ada pertandingan tim kesukaan Luhan, sekarang para cowok manis itu menggelar kasur lipat diruang tengah dan berbaring berjajar disana.

"Tao, apa ada yang ingin kau tahu tentang kami?" Tanya Baekhyun yang kebetulan berbaring disebelah kanan Pemuda Panda itu.

"Aku boleh bertanya?"

"Tentu saja, Panda," jawab Xiumin yang berbaring disisi Tao yang lain.

"Emm, Luhan gege, Xiumin hyung dan Lay gege kan sudah lulus sekolah. Sekarang sibuk apa?" Tao mulai pertanyaannya.

"Kita semua sibuk kuliah. Termasuk Suho dan Kris juga," ucap Luhan yang berbaring disamping Baekhyun.

"Oh! Jurusan apa?" Tao yang kini tengah dipeluk Xiumin kembali bertanya.

"Xiumin hyung kuliah jurusan Arsitektur, Yixing jurusan Ilmu Komunikasi, Suho jurusan Hukum, Kris jurusan Administrasi Bisnis sedangkan aku jurusan Musik," Luhan mulai menjelaskan.

"Waa, kalian semua kuliah di jurusan yang hebat-hebat!"

"Tentu saja, Panda!" Xiumin sependapat.

"Mau bertanya apa lagi?" Baekhyun yang kini ikut-ikutan memeluk Tao kembali bersuara.

"Ahh, apa seseorang bisa punya kekuatan lebih dari satu?"

"Bisa!" Sekarang D.O yang berbaring diantara Xiumin dan Lay menjawab. "Kekuatan utama Kris hyung adalah kemampuan untuk terbang, tapi dia juga bisa mengeluarkan api. Simbol kekuatan Kris hyung adalah Naga. Dan seperti yang kita tahu Naga itu bisa terbang dan mengeluarkan api dari mulutnya."

"Apinya keluar dari mulut Kris gege?!"

"Bukan, bukan. Dari tangannya, kok."

"Oh, aku pikir…"

"Ayolah Tao, dalam keadaan biasa saja Kris sudah keliatan menakutkan. Apalagi kalau tiba-tiba keluar api dari mulutnya. Hii, ngeri!" Baekhyun berpura-pura menggigil ketakutan, mencoba mendramatisir. Dan semua orang diruangan itu mendadak tertawa semua.

"Sekarang aku ingin bertanya ke Lay gege. Soalnya dari tadi Lay gege belum jawab satu pun pertanyaan dariku."

"Ah, ok. Tao ingin tanya apa?"

"Apa Lay gege senang aku ikut menginap disini?"

Lay tertegun sejenak kemudian tersenyum. "Gege seneng kok, Tao mau menginap disini."

Tao tersenyum lebar mendengar jawaban Lay. Ahh, rasanya Tao ingin menangis saking terharu. Ini pertama kalinya ada yang senang dengan kehadirannya.

BUG! Tiba-tiba saja sebuah bantal berhasil memukul telak wajah Tao. "Pertanyanmu aneh!" Teriak Baekhyun, Sang Pelaku Pemukulan.

Dan tak perlu menunggu lama permainan perang bantal pun dimulai. Diselingi canda dan tawa dari keenam cowok manis itu.

Oh, Tuhan. Tao bahagia sekali saat ini.

***TMCY***

_Ia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas karena kabut yang masih menyelimuti. Tapi, samar-samar ia bisa melihat seseorang berjalan mendekat kearahnya._

"_Tao…"_

Ia terbangun dari mimpinya. Mimpi yang masih sama tapi ada hal baru yang bisa Tao ingat. Seseorang memanggil suaranya, suara lembut yang entah kenapa sangat ia rindukan. Tapi, ia tak tahu suara siapa itu. Haa, pikirannya sudah buntu.

Melihat sekeliling, ternyata teman-temannya masih tertidur dengan nyenyak dan membuat Tao tanpa sadar menghela nafas lega.

'Sebaiknya aku kembali tidur. Toh aku sudah tidak bisa lagi mengingat mimpi apa tadi.'

Mencoba kembali menenangkan pikirannya, Tao kembali berbaring dan berusaha untuk tidur. Tapi, tanpa ia sadari salah seorang dari mereka ternyata masih terjaga.

To be continued

Ayo, ada yang bias nebak siapa yang sebenernya masih bangun? XD

Kalau udah baca, jangan lupa Review nya, yaa~ :D


	4. Chapter 4

TIME CONTROL

Author : Love Panda [Mika]

Pairing : Kristao / Taoris / Wu Yi Fan x Huang Zi Tao / Kevin Wu x Edison Huang

Cast : EXO

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Angst

Rated : M

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh milik diri mereka sendiri. Saya tak memiliki hak apa-apa selain cerita ini.

Warning : Yaoi, Boys Love, typo, dll

Summary :

Selalu memimpikan hal yang sama selama berhari-hari, Tao tahu ada yang salah dengan dirinya. Meski mimpi itu tak pernah jelas dan kabur, ia yakin ada suatu hal yang akan terjadi padanya. Kehidupan damainya selama belasan tahun pun kini terancam ketika hal-hal dalam mimpinya perlahan-lahan terungkap.

Note :

Setelah berminggu-minggu lamanya, udah dua bulan malah, akhirnya fanfic ini update juga. Makasih buat yang masih setia nungguin fanfic ini dan terus ngasih dukungan kalian. Thanks a lot!

***TMCY***

Chapter 4

Tao benar-benar tidak bisa fokus. Tentu saja. Bagaimana ia bisa fokus kalau pasangan latihannya adalah Kris! Demi Tuhan Tao benar-benar tidak bisa berfikir lagi dengan benar. Apalagi sekarang Kris tengah menggenggam kedua tangannya!

"Ayo, coba hentikan waktunya," ucap Kris membuat jantung Tao semakin berdetak kencang.

Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya. Mencoba berkonsentrasi saat pikirannya masih melayang keawang-awang. Butuh waktu lama hingga akhirnya Tao berhasil menghentikan waktu.

Membuka matanya, Tao tanpa sadar jatuh terduduk menyadari wajah Kris yang terdiam kaku begitu dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Tampan…"

Berdiri dari jatuhnya, Tao mencoba menenangkan hatinya sebelum kembali menjalankan waktu.

Setelah kembali seperti semula, Kris segera menurunkan tangannya yang terangkat dan meninggalkan Tao yang masih merona malu menuju Donghae untuk melaporkan perkembangan pemuda panda itu.

"Oke semuanya. Latihan kita hari ini berakhir. Sampai jumpa lagi," Donghae pun masuk ke dalam pintu yang tiba-tiba saja muncul disampinya. POPP! Laki-laki tampan itu pun tak terlihat lagi seiring dengan menghilangnya pintu misterus tadi.

"Ah, aku yakin Donghae hyung sering memakai kekuatannya untuk menyelinap masuk ke kamar Eunhyuk hyung," celetukan Chen barusan langsung saja membuat semua orang disana tertawa.

"Oh! Selagi kita semua berkumpul, bagaimana kalau kita mulai merencanakan liburan musim panas nanti?" Ucapan Baekhyun barusan langsung saja dibalas anggukan oleh semua orang disana.

"Ah, ya. Satu minggu lagi kita sudah libur. Bagaimana kalau kita berkemah?" Lay memberi usul.

"Ide bagus! Kalian setuju?" Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya melihat reaksi teman-temannya.

"Yaa, kurasa itu bukan ide yang buruk," Kyungsoo buka suara diikuti Kai yang mengangguk dengan semangat disampingnya.

"Bagus. Aku akan mulai cari tempatnya dan kalau sudah ketemu, aku akan beritahu kalian secepatnya!" Baekhyun berteriak semangat, terlihat sekali kalau ia memang ingin sekali berkemah. "Semuanya bubar!"

Semua pemuda disana pun berpencar. Tao yang awalnya menuju pintu diarah Selatan yang terhubung dengan sekolah, tiba-tiba berbalik arah dan berlari menuju Suho. "Suho hyung! Tunggu!"

Mendengar ada yang memanggil namanya, Suho berhenti berjalan dan membalikkan tubuhnya. "Ah, Tao. Ada apa?"

"Emm,,, Suho hyung," Tao menatap laki-laki didepannya dengan malu-malu. "Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan…"

"Apa?" Suho bertanya sembari memperlihatkan senyuman mautnya.

"A,,, apa Suho hyung punya akun chatting?" Setelah menanyakan hal itu, tiba-tiba saja wajah Tao memerah.

Untuk beberapa saat Suho menatap keatas, berfikir, sebelum akhirnya menatap Tao lagi. "Rasanya aku memang punya," Tao langsung menjerit dalam hati saat mendengarnya. "Tapi, sudah beberapa bulan ini tidak aku pakai."

Eh? Tunggu!

"Tidak dipakai?"

"Ya. Soalnya aku tidak terlalu tertarik dengan hal semacam itu."

"Ah, jadi selama itu akunnya tidak dipakai lagi?"

Suho kembali menatap keatas untuk mengingat-ingat. "Tidak juga sih, hampir semua teman-teman kita tahu _password_ akun chatting milikku. Jadi, kadang-kadang mereka memakainya."

Mata Tao tiba-tiba melebar saat mendengarnya. Kalau begitu, selama ini Joonma yang ia kenal itu bukan Suho melainkan salah satu dari teman-teman barunya!

"Siapa saja yang suka memakainnya?" Tao memberanikan diri untuk kembali bertanya.

"Emm, kalau tidak salah Chen, Kai, Sehun dan,,," Suho kembali mengingat-ingat. "Dan Kris."

Dan saat nama terakhir terucap, Tao tidak bisa menahan kekagetannya.

Suho menatap Tao heran. "Ada apa dengan reaksimu itu? Lagipula, kenapa Tao tiba-tiba menanyakan hal ini padaku?"

Seketika Tao langsung salah tingkah, ia pegang erat ujung seragam sekolahnya. "Ah, Suho hyung. Aku ada urusan mendadak. Aku pergi dulu, ya. Bye bye!" Pemuda panda itu pun segera berlari menjauh dan menghilang dibalik pintu, meninggalkan Suho yang menggeleng-geleng kepala menatap kelakuan salah satu Junior-nya.

"Ada-ada saja."

***TMCY***

Tao baru saja sampai di rumahnya ketika tiba-tiba saja Ibunya menarik pemuda itu ke kamar.

"Ada apa, Ma?"

"Bantu Mama mencari cincin Mama yang hilang!" Jawab Nyonya Chou sembari memeriksa tempat tidurnya.

"Hah? Astaga, Ma! Kenapa bisa hilang begitu?"

"Mama juga tidak tahu. Sudah jangan bertanya lagi! Bantu Mama mencarinya!"

Tao pun segera menuju lemari dan mengobrak-abrik isinya. Tak sengaja ia menemukan kotak aneh disana.

"Ma! Apa mungkin cincinnya didalam sini?" Nyonya Chou mengalihkan perhatiannya dari tempat tidur kearah anak semata wayangnya. Namun, tiba-tiba wajah cantiknya memucat saat melihat kotak digenggaman tangan Tao.

"Tidak! Tidak ada disana!" Dengan cepat Nyonya Chou merebut kotak itu. "Tao, kau makan malam saja dulu. Kau pasti sudah lapar. Biar Mama saja yang mencari cincinnya," Nyonya Chou mendorong tubuh Tao keluar kamar dan setelahnya ia segera menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Eh?" Tao terdiam. Ibunya tiba-tiba bersikap aneh saat melihat kotak misterius tadi. Dan terlihat sekali kalau wanita cantik itu menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

"Akan aku tanyakan nanti," dan dengan itu Tao pun beranjak dari depan kamar Ibunya menuju dapur.

***TMCY***

Tengah asyik menatap acara komedi di TV, tiba-tiba saja ponsel Tao berdering. Alisnya mengkrenyit saat melihat nama orang yang baru saja mengirimkan pesan padanya.

"Xiumin hyung," dan segera Tao membaca isi pesan itu.

_Tao, apa dulu kau pernah kenal dengan Kris?_

_Saat kalian masih anak-anak mungkin. _

Kedua alis Tao semakin bertautan. Kenapa Xiumin hyung mendadak menanyakan hal aneh ini padanya?

_Tidak. Aku tidak pernah mengenal Kris sebelumnya._

_Memangnya ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba menanyakan hal itu?_

Tak lama setelah Tao mengirim balasan pesan itu, pesan dari Xiumin hyung datang.

_Sepertinya aku salah mengingat orang._

_Maaf karena sudah mengganggumu._

_Selamat malam, Tao :D_

Meski sudah diberi penjelasan seperti itu, Tao masih tidak begitu percaya. Pasti ada yang Xiumin sembunyikan.

"Hahh," tanpa sadar Tao menghela nafas dengar berat. Hari ini terlalu banyak yang terjadi. Kris menggenggam tangannya, Joonma yang ternyata bukan Suho melainkan salah satu dari teman-teman barunya dan kemudian Ibunya juga Xiumin yang tiba-tiba menjadi aneh.

Ya Tuhan, kenapa rasanya masalah yang dihadapi olehnya bukannya berkurang, tapi malah makin bertambah banyak. Tao sungguh tidak mengerti.

***TMCY***

Tao sudah bertekad untuk menjalankan rencananya hari ini, rencana untuk mencari tahu jati diri Joonma sesungguhnya. Dan kebetulan sekali hari ini, saat ini lebih tepatnya, mereka berdua belas tengah berkumpul di aula tempat mereka biasa latihan.

"Sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku katakan," Tao tengah mengobrol dengan Baekhyun sekarang, tapi dengan sengaja ia mengeraskan suaranya dan membuat semua orang disana bisa mendengarnya.

"Apa, Tao?"

"Aku punya teman didunia maya. Dia orang yang baik sekali dan aku menyukainya," Tao menghentikan ucapannya, melihat reaksi semua temannya. Termasuk Baekhyun yang kini tengah menjerit bahagia.

"Wow! Kau suka dengannya? Apa kalian pernah bertemu di dunia nyata?" Dan terlihat sekali Baekhyun begitu tertarik dengan obrolan ini.

"Sebenarnya dia selalu menolak untuk bertemu secara langsung. Menyebalkan. Padahal aku sudah tahu rumahnya dimana. Aku tahu dimana dia kuliah, jurusan apa. Aku tahu namanya, wajahnya. Bahkan kami berdua sudah saling kenal," dan Tao yakin sekali, setelah ia mengatakan hal itu perhatian semua temannya tertuju padanya.

"Astaga! Kau pasti sebal menunggunya yang masih mencoba sok misterius itu."

"Ya, memang! Karena itu aku akan mengirim pesan padanya. Aku memintanya untuk menemuiku. Dan kalau dia tidak datang, aku bersumpah aku tidak akan mau mengenalnya lagi. Baik lewat dunia maya ataupun dunia nyata! Aku akan mogok bicara dengannya."

"Tao, aku jadi penasaran siapa orang itu. Apa aku juga kenal dengannya?"

"Iya, Baek hyung mengenalnya," dan saat ini Tao bisa melihat wajah terkejut dari hampir semua orang yang ada disana.

Berbarengan dengan sosok Eunhyuk yang terlihat masuk ke aula dari pintu di Utara, rencana Tao pun berakhir. Berhenti cukup baik untuk maju kerencana berikutnya.

***TMCY***

Nyonya Chou kini tengah melamun di kamarnya. Dan tangan kanannya kini memegang sebuah kotak yang tidak sengaja Tao temukan kemarin.

"Mei, haruskah aku memberitahunya sekarang? Haruskah aku memberi tahu semua rahasia yang kujaga baik-baik ini sekarang?" Dengan wajah sendu ia menatap kotak itu.

"Mei, aku tahu cepat atau lambat aku harus memberitahunya. Tapi, aku takut nanti dia malah membenciku, Mei. Dan dia akan pergi meninggalkanku," dan kini, air mata pun terlihat menetes dari kedua mutiaranya.

"Aku begitu mencintai Tao, Mei. Sedalam cintamu untuknya. Sebesar cinta setiap Ibu untuk anaknya. Meski kenyataannya Tao itu anakmu, Mei. Bukan anakku."

***TMCY***

Dibandingkan memikirkan ucapan Tao saat latihan tadi, Xiumin lebih memikirkan pesan jawaban yang Tao kirim kemarin malam.

Benarkah Tao tidak pernah mengenal Kris sebelumnya? Tapi, saat mereka berlima menginap di rumah Lay, ia yakin sekali Tao menggumamkan nama panggilan Kris dalam tidurnya. Nama panggilan yang hanya diketahui ia dan Suho sebagai teman Kris sejak kecil.

'Ben Ben'

Ya, Tao menggumamkan nama itu dengan begitu jelas.

Menghela nafas, Xiumin akhirnya memutuskan untuk bertanya terlebih dulu pada Kris tentang masalah ini sebelum ia berfikir terlalau jauh.

Semoga ia segera mendapatkan jawabannya.

***TMCY***

Sudah satu jam Tao menunggu ditaman, meski begitu tak ada seorang pun yang datang. Apakah rencananya ini gagal? Kalau begitu, haruskah ia melupakan keinginannya untuk mengetahui siapa Joonma sesungguhnya? Haruskah ia benar-benar melupakan teman dunia mayanya itu?

Dengan gelisah, Tao menggerakan ayunannya. Kedepan, kebelakang, terus melaju seperti itu dalam kesunyian. Apakah dia menyerah saja sekarang?

Disaat Tao masih sibuk dengan lamunannya, tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang menghentikan laju ayunan dengan menahan rantainya. Tak berapa lama kemudian, Tao bisa merasakan seseorang kini memeluknya dari belakang.

"Dari mana kau tahu kalau Joonma itu aku?" Orang misterius itupun bebicara, membuat Tao sadar siapa orang itu sebenarnya.

"Kris ge…"

"Jawab aku, Tao," dan dapat pemuda panda itu rasakan Kris semakin erat memeluknya.

"Sebenarnya, aku tidak tahu Joonma itu siapa. Lagipula Kris ge hanya satu dari beberapa orang yang aku curigai," melepaskan pelukan Kris, Tao bangun dari ayunan dan kini berdiri berhadapan dengan laki-laki tampan itu.

"Kau bohong? Termasuk soal kau menyukai Joonma?" Kris menatap Tao dengan kecewa.

"Aku terpaksa. Aku harus melakukannya agar aku bisa tahu Joonma itu siapa. Tapi, aku benar-benar menyukai Joonma. Aku jujur untuk yang satu ini…"

Tao berjalan mundur. Ia merasa malu juga takut. Takut bila Kris akan membencinya. Namun, sebelum Tao sempat melarikan diri, Kris sudah meraih tangannya. Dan tanpa diduga laki-laki itu memeluknya. Membuat Tao tanpa sadar menangis.

"Kenapa Kris ge menyembunyikannya? Padahal Kris ge pasti sudah tahu kalau itu aku. Tapi, kenapa tidak terus terang saja kalau Kris ge mengenalku? Aku malah sempat bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri. Aku menyukai Joonma tapi, aku juga malah jatuh cinta pada Kris ge," Tao mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Kris dengan matanya yang berlinangan air mata.

"Maafkan aku, Tao. Aku saat itu terlalu takut kau akan kecewa bila tahu Joonma itu ternyata aku," Kris meraih kedua pipi Tao dengan kedua tangannya dan kemudian dengan perlahan ia mengecup bibir merah muda Tao.

"Aku mencintaimu, Tao. Bahkan sebelum aku melihat wajahmu untuk pertama kalinya."

Pelukan itupun menjadi semakin erat. Begitu erat hingga keduanya bisa saling merasakan debaran jantung pasangannya. Begitu hangat dan nyaman.

"Kris ge," ucap Tao tanpa menatap Kris dan malah semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam ceruk leher laki-laki itu. "Berjanjilah. Mulai sekarang hingga seterusnya, tidak akan ada rahasia lagi diantara kita. Jangan penah menutupi apapun lagi."

"Ya, aku berjanji."

Dan kembali, dua bibir itu bersatu dalam tautan cinta yang manis.

***TMCY***

Nyonya Wu menatap salah satu bawahannya dengan tidak percaya. Rasa sakit dan amarah itupun masuk begitu saja kedalam hatinya.

"Anggota baru itu Pengendali Waktu?" Tanpa sadar wanita itu meremas Koran yang tengah ia baca. Matanya berkilat marah.

"Selidiki dia. Dan terus pantau bocah bernama Chou Zi Tao itu!"

To be continued

Maaf kalau chapter ini masih pendek.

Oh ya, aku lagi mau bikin fanfic Taoris baru, dan disini Kris nya kembar! XD

Ini ada sedikit Summary ceritanya :

Ingin mengenal lebih jauh tentang kembarannya yang telah terpisah darinya cukup lama, Kris tanpa sengaja mengetahui tentang Tao dan akhirnya jatuh hati pada pemuda panda itu. Dan bagaimana reaksi Tao melihat kembaran dari mantan kekasihnya yang sudah meninggal? "Sepertinya kau dulu dekat dengan Kevin. Jadi aku pikir. Kau mungkin tahu apa yang terus ia sesali diakhir hidupnya."

Menarik gak?

Mind to Review? :D


End file.
